


On Dying

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [74]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Jack contemplates dying over and over again
Series: Prompt Challenges [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	On Dying

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was written for [10prompts](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/10prompts/). The prompt was Dying. ([Table](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/love_sacrificed/1193.html))  
> 2\. This was written back in 2013 or earlier and I finally got around to posting it.

Over the years and decades, Jack had gotten rather used to dying. At first it had been his recklessness – getting drunk and into plenty of fights to forget all about the time passing and waiting for the Doctor. Not to mention how hopeless that had seemed at the time.

Then he had joined Torchwood and while the drunken fights happened less often, he died more often while doing his job. They also had been quite vindictive and had no problem killing him – whether it was to research how he came back to life or because they felt like it.

Throughout the decades, the cruelty of his bosses grew and waned as the position changed hands. Some had been more interested in him doing his job; some had liked him too much to use him as a science project and others had been fascinated by figuring out the science behind his ability – whatever it was.

With every death he had died, he had become more and more blasé about it. The pain never lessened, but it just became a part of him. He learned to deal with it. What else could he do? It wasn’t as if dying was the end for him.


End file.
